Zamasu (Dragonball Xenoverse 2)
"Then?" - Zamasu, episode #24 Summary Zamasu (more specifically Future Zamasu, as opposed to Past/Present ''Zamasu in Goku's body, or the Fusion of the two) was the former apprentice to the Supreme Kai of Universe 10, and as part of a duo with Black, a Major Antagonist in Dragonball Xenoverse 2. Biography "''Then he kinda teamed up with himself from Trunk's timeline so they could hang out in a log cabin in the mountains together; talking about their feelings, maybe give each other backrubs – BUT IT'S NOT GAY OR ANYTHING, WE'RE JUST FRIENDS" '' - Creepy Kai explaining Zamasu and Black Appointment as North Kai Zamasu (Or ''Zamas to his superiors) was a Shinjin of Universe 10 - the divine race present across all realities, whose members may be granted official titles as Kai or Kaioshin (Supreme Kai). These Kais act as peaceful guardians and overseers of the Universe, working in tandem with a God of Destruction and answering directly to Zen-Oh. Zamasu was selected by the Supreme Kai of Universe 10 to act as North Kai, managing the northern quadrant of their Universe. (Note: 'Since the events of the All-Time Tournament, a self correcting time-loop was also inserted into his appointment by the Universe 10 Kai of Time - granting the position of North Kai in return for his participation in the contest, at least to [[Zamasu (Japanese Timeline) (Dragonball Xenoverse 2)|''that timeline's version of Zamasu]]) After many centuries observing his appointed worlds and galaxies, Zamasu began to grow disappointed with the Mortals he was tasked to oversee. He saw their civilizations rise and fall, their people fight and destroy, and grew frustrated at their apparent lack of respect for the very lives granted to them by the Gods. Despite his misgivings however, Zamasu could only watch. Apprentice Kaioshin An unknown period of time later, Zamasu was adopted by the Gowasu, Kaioshin of Universe 10, as his apprentice - officially preparing him as his chosen successor as Supreme Kai, though in practice, Gowasu just needed someone new to make the tea (South Kai just couldn't cut it). While working as the Kaioshin's affectionately named "Tea-Bitch", Zamasu continued to despair over his grievances against Mortal-kind, eventually choosing to air these concerns to Gowasu - even questioning why the Kais do not intervene directly, or "wipe the slate clean" when it's clear a Mortal race is beyond redemption. Shocked by the ideas of his apprentice, Gowasu smacked that little shit upside the head - telling him that only a God of Destruction has right to make that decision - then told him to get more tea or else face the chains that night... what?Plus the lash on that ASS! It is probable that Zamasu's ideals would not have progressed any further than this, and perhaps with enough guidance under Gowasu, his mind would one day be changed. However his opinion on Mortals was not only cemented, but worsened by the surprise appearance of Son Goku to the Universe 10 Planet of the Kais. '''NOTE: From this point on a split occurs between "Past" Zamasu and "Future" Zamasu. The Future version of Zamasu would go on with his regular tea making chores for nearly two decades longer, only until the appearance of the Time Travelling "Past" Zamasu. (whose biography this article follows from this point onwards). This "Past" Zamasu (Black) would then recruit the "Future" Zamasu, as the pair enact their "Zero Mortal Plan" on that Future world. Meeting Goku Lord Beerus, the Destroyer of Universe 7, arrived in Universe 10 with his attendant Whis, and the Saiyan warrior from Earth in Universe 7, Goku. The trip were investigating a man named "Black",(And also totally not racist)(Don't shoot him this man isn't black vibes comin') with the face of Goku but a power signature, recognised by Whis, similar to that of Gowasu's apprentice (this second fact the Universe 7 visitors did not disclose, choosing only to ask if they knew of a man resembling Goku.) Before departing, Goku insisted Zamasu spar him in a friendly match. Zamasu refused the offer aggressively, angered that a Mortal would so brazenly attempt to lay a hand on a Divine. However, Beerus insisted and Gowasu suggested this would be a learning opportunity for his apprentice to deal with a Mortal directly. To both Gowasu and Zamasu's surprise (though neither Beerus' or Whis') Goku far surpassed Zamasu in combat. Cutting the fight short, Beerus took his party and returned to Universe 7. Hoping this incident would put to rest his apprentice's mistrust of Mortals, Gowasu ordered up some more tea. To Zamasu however, his mistrust of Mortals had only turned to viewing them as a threat to the rule of the Gods - where a mere Mortal like Goku could so easily defeat even a particularly skilled Kai like himself. The Beginnings of the Zero Mortal Plan Zamasu brought his concerns once again to Gowasu. Hoping to settle his doubts one last time, the pair went to the Planet Babari to observe its population. The Babarians were violent and destructive, seeming to prove to Zamasu the worthlessness of Mortalkind. But, using a Kioshin Time-Ring, Gowasu offered to show Zamasu the Future of the Planet, hoping that some cultural development might have occurred. Instead, the future of the Babarians was continuous warfare, with one Tribal even attempting to attack Gowasu. In retaliation, Zamasu killed the Babarian - to Gowasu's shock and disappointment. This marked the first life taken by Zamasu. No longer willing to tolerate Mortals - between tea-making sessions - Zamasu started to investigate Goku, finding out about his many battles in Universe 7 and his God-Rivaling strength. He concocted a plan to remove Mortals from the equation entirely, in order to create a peaceful Universe (and even Omniverse as his plans grew in scope). However, knowing the disapproval such a radical plan would recieve from the other Gods and Kais of the Omniverse, he recognised his power would need to be absolute. In other words - all other Gods must be removed. The first step in his plan was to assume the title of Kaioshin, granting himself use of the Kaioshin Potara earings and with them the Time-Rings. After making one last batch of tea (probably pissed in it a little this time too) he stabbed Gowasu in the back while he drank, removing the potara from his corpse. Next, using the Time-Ring to overcome the wait placed on their usage, he gathered the 7 Super Dragon Balls from Universe 6 and 7, using them to swap his physical form with that of a being of immense and ever improving power: Son Goku's. With his new form, he traveled to Earth to find Goku at his home farm - now in Zamasu's body, and understandably confused - and murdered him, followed by his Wife Chi-Chi and their son Goten. The final step in laying the foundations for his scheme was the recruitment of a worthy ally - someone who would unwaveringly share his vision for a perfect world, and who he could talk about his feelings and hopes for the future with. There was only one candidate: Zamasu. With the Time-Ring, he traveled to the Future Timeline, created by the meddling in history caused by Trunks of Universe 7. Here he found a future version of himself, still serving as Tea-Bitch to Gowasu. He killed Gowasu, once again, and introduced himself, as himself, to... himself. After a totally-not-gay embrace, and the sharing of the Potara between them, the pair embarked on their adventures in genocide through time and space, making another trip to the Super Dragon Balls in order to grant the Future Zamasu his own wish: Immortality. They began systematically murdering the Supreme Kais of each of the 12 Universes - destroying the Gods of Destruction (in truth their only real threats) thanks to the shared link between Kaioshin and Destroyer of each Universe. With no body remaining to oppose them in their own little historical timeline, The Zero Mortal Plan went into full swing, with Past Zamasu (who would go on to be named "Goku Black" by the resistance forces on Earth due to his appearance) annihilating the populations of countless worlds, before settling in for a prolonged and drawn out extermination of the Humans of Earth, and the last remaining Saiyan. They also built a totally-not-gay log cabin for weekends.And totally didn't give each other a totally-not-gay embrace. Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deities Category:Dragonball Xenoverse Shinjin Category:Dragonball Xenoverse Kais Category:Universe 10 Inhabitants